


Spider-man's real name is... (The world)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Spider-man Homecoming, Identity reveal one-shots. [11]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: SPOILER ALERTIf you haven't watched Spider-man Far From Home yet, stop reading!This has probably been done a million times already but we see the reaction after that mid-credits scene.





	Spider-man's real name is... (The world)

"Yeah, we're never ever doing that again."

Peter smiled under his mask. Luckily, MJ didn't see it. Even now she still looked beautiful.

"Okay, I guess I'll get going." 

"Be safe," MJ smiled. 

Peter jumped onto the lamp post. He gave her one last look and was about to jump away when he was distracted by the huge television screens on the building behind him. 

_"This is breaking news."_

Peter turned around in interested. 

_"We come to you now with revelations from last week's attack on London. An anonymous source provided this video. It shows Quentin Beck, AKA Mysterio, moments before his death."_

Peter felt a chill go up his spine. He looked back towards MJ who only stared at the screen in interest and confusion. 

_"I'm warning you, you may find this video disturbing."_

The screen changed and suddenly they were staring at Beck's face. Peter still felt the anger of his betrayal like a hot lump inside of him. 

_"I've managed to send the elementals back through the dimensional drift but I don't think I'm gonna make it off this bridge alive. Spider-man attacked me for some reason. He has an army of weaponized drones, Stark technology."_

Peter looked up in shock. Was he seriously trying to frame him? 

_"He's saying he's the only one whose going to be the new Iron Man, no one else."_

Where did this footage come from? Beck hadn't filmed it while Peter was on the bridge. 

_"Are you sure you want to commence the drone attack? There will be significant casualties."_

_"Do it, execute them all!"_

Peter heard his voice and he knew that the video was altered. This never happened!

_"The shocking video was released earlier today on the controversial news site The Daily Bugle."_

_"There you have it folks, conclusive proof that Spider-man was responsible for the brutal murder of Mysterio, the interdimensional hero who gave his life to protect this planet, and who will no doubt, go down in history, as the greatest superhero of all time."_

This could not be happening. Beck was the villain! 

_"But that's not all folks. Here's the real blockbuster. Brace yourself you might wanna sit down."_

Peter was staring at Beck's face again. 

_"Spider-man's real name-"_

_"Spider-man's real name is P-"_

The screen turned black. 

_"Spider-man's name is Peter Parker."_

His photo took over the screen. 

"What the fuck!" 

Peter's stomach dropped and his blood turned cold. 

* * *

**"Spider-man's name is Peter Parker."**

_"Spider-man is a killer?"_

_"I knew there was something wrong about him."_

_"I thought he was a hero."_

_"He's a teenager?!"_

_"Why would he kill someone?"_

_"He killed Mysterio?!"_

Dean was standing by the lamppost where Spider-man was frozen, staring at the screen in front of him where his identity had just been revealed on. The others that were standing there were shouting things, most of them he couldn't understand. Dean himself didn't believe the footage. Spider-man had saved his daughter once, he didn't want to believe he was a killer. 

"Peter!" a girl next to him called Spider-man's real name and he finally looked down. The girl's face was full of concern. Did she know Peter Parker? 

The bystanders that also heard her scream, were suddenly looking at her in interest. It seemed they had made the same conclusion.

Most of them looked unsure what to do, but some glared at the girl as if it was her fault. Dean saw a few moving towards her and Spider-man did too. He jumped down, grabbed the girl around her waist and immediately swung away. 

* * *

"I'm just saying that we have to figure out where we should go with this relationship." Happy said. They were still sitting on the couch where Peter had left them. May was about to answer, but Happy was suddenly called. 

"Wait, I'll turn it off." He said with an apologetic smile. But when he saw who it was, he frowned. "Actually, I have to take it."

"Mrs. Potts?" 

"Turn on your TV. Any news station." a voice on the other side from the call said. 

"The TV?" Happy asked confused but grabbed the remote control. 

_"A video was released that confirms that Peter Parker, a high school student, is actually Spider-man."_ a news reporter said. 

"What?!" May exclaimed and she turned the volume up. 

_"Not only that, but he has also been accused of the attacks around Europe and the murder of Quentin Beck."_

"No! They're turning this around! Beck was the bad guy!" Happy gasped. 

"I know, but Peter is in danger. I need you three to come here. You'll be safe until we can figure out how to clean this mess up." Pepper said. 

May doesn't react. She is staring at the screen in anger, but she won't fall apart. Peter needs her to be strong right now, so she will. 

"We're on our way."

* * *

Ned got a message in the group chat with everyone from the science trip. 

**Jason:** HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEWS?????

 **Betty:** What are you talking about?

 **Jason:** TURN ON THE NEWS NOW!!!

 **Jason:** OR LOOK UP SPIDER-MAN 

**Yasmin** : Is this another one of your pranks?

Ned quickly grabbed his computer and typed in 'Spider-man'. 

SPIDER-MAN: A CRIMINAL?

SPIDER-MAN IS ACTUALLY A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT!

"SPIDER-MAN'S REAL NAME IS PETER PARKER"

QUENTIN BECK REVEALS THE TRUTH ABOUT OUR OWN 'HERO'. 

SPIDER-MAN IS THE REAL VILLAIN. 

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-" He quickly chose the first article. 

_New revelations have been made as Mysterio claims, right before his own death, that Spider-man is the villain that attacked multiple European cities. He also revealed that Spider-man's real name is actually Peter Parker, a High School student from Queens._

Ned is staring at the screen in shock. His phone is buzzing like crazy. 

**Zach** : Is that Peter??

 **Josh** : Peter is Spider-man???? And he killed Mysterio???

 **Flash** : Peter can't be Spider-man!!!

 **Flash** : This has to be a prank

 **Brad** : I knew there was something wrong about him!!

 **Betty** : if Peter is Spider-man you guys don't actually believe he's a villain right?

 **Betty** : Ned did u know

 **Yasmin** : and MJ?

Ned clicked the chat away and called Peter. When he didn't pick up, he called MJ. 

* * *

Peter put MJ down on a rooftop, away from the curious eyes. 

"Oh my god." His breathing became erratic and his hearth started to beat faster. "What am I going to do?!" he started pacing around and he pulled off his mask so he could breathe better. 

"Peter, take a deep breath!" MJ said and she grabbed him by his shoulders. "It's going to be okay." 

"No, it's not. Beck won, and now I'm putting all of you in danger."

"I can handle it, you don't have to worry about me. Or Ned." 

He didn't say anything, but MJ's phone started ringing. 

"MJ? Are you alright? Where's Peter? Is he with you? Is he okay?" Ned started rambling. 

"He's with me, but he's also panicking." MJ cut him off and put him on the loudspeaker. 

"I can't be seen with you guys again!" Peter said as he came to a standstill. 

MJ and Ned were silent for a moment and MJ stared at him with a stoic and unreadable face.

"What are you thinking?" Peter carefully asked. 

"I think you're an idiot." 

"It's not forever, but I can't go to school now. There are bad guys everywhere who want to hurt me, and they will through you guys!" 

"You're going into hiding? For how long?" Ned asked, panic lasing in his voice. He didn't want to lose his best friend. 

"Until I proved my innocence." 

Ned stayed quiet for a few seconds again. 

"Promise me you'll come back." 

"I promise," Peter said. "As soon as I can." 

Ned hung up, he would deal with the kids at school. 

MJ hugged him and hid her face in his shoulder. 

"I'm going to miss you so much, but it's not safe for you." Peter murmured. 

"Where will you go?" she asked. 

"Pepper texted me. May and Happy are already heading there so I have a safe place to stay." 

MJ turned her head back towards Peter and kissed him. He held her hips, hoping it would never end, but reality separated them once again. 

"I'll fix this, and I'll come back!" Peter whispered after he brought her home and set her down on the fire escape next to her bedroom window. 

"Just be safe," she whispered. She watched him as he swung away, over the chaotic New York streets, hoping that that was not the last time she would see him. 


End file.
